Technical Field
The present invention relates to a shovel having an engine equipped with a supercharger.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, there are many cases where an engine equipped with a turbocharger (turbo supercharger) is used as an engine for a hydraulic shovel. The turbocharger can increase an engine's power by performing supercharge by introducing a pressure, which is generated by rotating a turbine using an exhaust gas of the engine, into an intake system of the engine.
Specifically, when a drive operation of a boom is started during an operation of a shovel, a hydraulic load is increased and also an engine load applied to an engine, which has maintained a fixed revolution speed till then, is increased. In response to such an increase in the engine load, the engine increases its output power by increasing a supercharging pressure (boost pressure) and an amount of fuel injection in order to maintain the engine revolution speed.
Especially, in order to quickly respond to an increase in the engine load, a conventional output control device increases, when an operation increasing the engine load is detected, a supercharging pressure of a turbocharger engine to control the engine to increase the engine power.